I Never Said I'd Fight Fair
by Daniel'smummy
Summary: Following the newborn war, Bella begins to question certain parts of her life after reading a particular classic. Jacob finds that he may actually have a place in Bella's life even if she won't give up Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was written for 'Hello there- I didn't see u' as a reward for the 2,000th review on 'Unexplained Connection'. I was given a lovely concept and I've just run crazy with it from there. Originally it was going to be a one chapter piece but it has unfolded in my brain into something more substantial so if readers are interested, I will continue. **

**It's set in Eclipse, after all the newborn war dramatics is over. I'll be taking various liberties with plot and themes but I'm going to try and keep most other characters and settings canon. It's Bella's POV [for now at least] and will be written with an M rating just to err on the side of caution.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and italic references belong to D.H. Lawrence 'Lady Chatterley's Lover'.**

* * *

Bella was sat contentedly nibbling on her pastry as Edward tried again to explain the finer merits of the different programmes of study at Dartmouth, she nodded deliberately at appropriate points in the conversation, all the while focussing on the way his beautiful eyelashes fluttered each time he looked between the different papers. His eyes met hers abruptly and her signature smile broke across his face.

"Are you even listening to me, my darling Bella?" he joked.

Bella sighed then shook her head, "Actually I think I'm drowning in you, I'm seriously considering trying to swim in your gorgeous eyes".

Edward passed a critical look "You want to swim in my eyeballs? Even for you that's a little bit…odd".

Bella swatted him lightly with her hand. "Can't you just pick something for me; I mean it's not as if I'm actually going to be doing it".

Edward let out a soft sigh and Bella prayed they weren't going to have this argument again, especially out in public where she had to keep reminding herself to talk in code. The hum of Edward's cell phone provided a welcome distraction.

"Alice?" Edward's tone was tense and Bella found herself straightening up, every time Alice's eyes glazed over recently she had found her heart racing at the thought that the Volturi might be on their way again.

"And you couldn't have seen this in the morning? Doesn't anyone watch the weather channel anymore?" Bella felt herself twitch at his tone, she really didn't like the way that they sometimes sniped at each other, although both assured her that they never meant anything by it.

Edward reached into his pocket and put his car keys on the table. "Love, would you meet me back at the house in a bit, Alice forgot to mention that the rain would be interspersed with extremely sunny spells".

He was frowning and Bella quickly jumped up, "I'll just come with you now", she felt eager to erase his irritable mood.

"You've barely even started your food", he slid a cool finger down the side of her face brushing back her hair "You're not eating enough at the moment; people will start to think I can't take care of you". He pressed his cool lips to her forehead and slipped out the back of the coffee shop.

Bella sat back down with a 'hmpf' and poked at her pastry as if it caused her offence. When was Edward going to realise that she didn't need taking care of? All this stupidness about school and weddings and other nonsense was spoiling her happy mood. She bit at the pastry fiercely.

A loud crash near the counter brought her attention back to the present. She looked up and saw that someone had tried to balance a box on the counter while they paid and instead everything had come tumbling down. The box had contained lots of books and several were now scattered near her table. She pulled herself up out of her woe and began to gather them up, knowing far too well what it felt like to make a clumsy mess. After gathering up a handful she approached the counter and was surprised to find the usually calm and collected Emily arguing with the member of staff.

"Look I know it's not your fault it fell, but I haven't got enough change for another one, can't you just this once give me a break?" Emily's voice was on the verge of tears and Bella quickly grabbed her by the arms and ushered her over to her table, digging in her pocket for some money.

"What ever she was having, the largest one you've got, with chocolate and marshmallows and cream and anything and a chocolate brownie", she whispered to the staff. Bella could recognise a PMS melt-down when she saw it. She grabbed the box and put it down next to the seat and hurried back and forth collecting up all the scattered books.

In a few short moments everything was back under control, the books were back in the box, Emily had stopped crying and began to fish the marshmallows out with a spoon while attempting to apologise.

Bella leaned back in the chair and smiled, for once it was nice not to feel like a complete alien. The time of the month issues had become quite a drama around the Cullen house and it made her feel like such a pariah that she had started staying away now whenever Alice stood up and announced that it was going to be 'That time'.

Emily sat back and wiped some brownie crumbs with a napkin. "Oh Bella you are a life-saver, I honestly feel like I've lost the plot today. All I wanted to do this morning was have a good tidy up. I found lots of my old books and thought I could pass them on to someone. Then I found a dress my mom had sent so I tried it on. Do you ever have those days when you are just really not sure about an outfit?" Emily paused.

Bella tried to think, recently Alice had decided all of her outfits and she was not sure about them ninety per cent of the time, she decided to just nod and smile.

Emily gesticulated wildly "See it's not just me! So I decided to ask him what he thought. Big mistake!" Emily savagely stabbed the brownie with a fork. "Oh no darling, you look gorgeous, suits you perfectly, I've never seen anyone look so beautiful" she used a mocking deep tone, which was Bella thought, an amusingly accurate portrayal of Sam.

Bella grinned "But he can't lie to you, so you must have looked great". Emily's face darkened and Bella was shocked.

"That's what I thought Bella, all this time I've trusted every single word that came out of his mouth, but do you know what it isn't true, they can lie!" Emily paused for a minute to take a large slurp of her hot chocolate as Bella struggled to comprehend what she was saying.

"So off I go to this 'bring and take' place they have, feeling all lovely and content, then I get there and these old women start like sniggering at me. Now, it happens from time to time so I normally just take it in my stride but today they seemed really…spiteful. So I turned to one of them and asked her what her problem was. As bold as day she asks whether Sam bought me the dress. Now by this time I'm almost ready to throw the books at her, then the other one comes out with an old copy of the community newsletter and spreads it out on the table. Do you know what I saw?"

Bella was so fascinated she had to remind herself to swallow the mouthful of pastry she had been chewing, it seemed so odd that an imprint could be this angry, Emily and Kim had always seemed so serene, even Rachel was content and little Claire was just as cute as a button anyway. She gestured for Emily to continue.

"It was the photo from when they announced their engagement". Emily slumped back in the chair and Bella clapped her hand over her mouth "It wasn't, tell me it wasn't the same dress" she spluttered. Emily's fierce nod confirmed it. "So what did you do?"

Emily stabbed another piece of brownie. "Well I threw the books back in the truck and went home and tore that thing off me. Then I asked him what the hell he thought he was playing at. I specifically asked him if he knew it was the same dress, and do you know he stood there like he was thinking about it. I asked him again and he had the nerve to say that the 'imprint'…" she made quote signs in the air "was thinking about the right answer to my question".

Bella's brow creased in confusion "what the hell?" Emily grimaced "Exactly, so now I find out they are actually able to say whatever the hell they want to, as long as it is 'what we need them to say', sometimes I just feel like this is just some big giant joke that is being played on me. So then I changed my clothes and walked out in disgust. I thought I'd bring the books to the Goodwill here, but even they are closed. It's like the whole world is against me today". She sighed, then smiled a little "Except you of course Bella, you're the sunshine to my rainy day, and this brownie is really really good, thank you again".

"Can I take a look through the books; I'm always up for a good read". Bella tried to smile, but her mind was still reeling from what Emily had said. "Oh please you'll be doing me a favour". Emily smiled. "Really Bella, thank you so much for just listening, it's really nice to be able to sound off to someone without them trying to fix it".

Bella nodded again "Anytime you need a moan, feel free, I've always got plenty of chocolate stashed at Charlie's". Emily gave her a hug and left with a wave and a small smile. Bella took a mouthful of her now cold coffee and remembered all the times things had been done or said 'for her own good' before smiling, well at least it's not just a vampire thing she reassured herself.

She picked up the box of books and loaded them into the back seat. As she idly thumbed through them she noticed several classics that she hadn't read in a while. One book caught her eye. It had been carefully covered in a cheerful girly wrapping paper, as if the cover had become worn out. She slipped it out of the pile and flipped it open. It fell open with its well worn spine and Bella's eyes flicked over the words as a blush crossed her face.

'_he never quite slipped from her, and she felt the soft bud of him within her stirring, and strange rhythms flushing up into her with a strange rhythmic growing motion, swelling and swelling till it filled all her cleaving consciousness, and then began again the unspeakable motion that was not really motion, but pure deepening whirlpools of sensation swirling deeper and deeper through all her tissue and consciousness, till she was one perfect concentric_ _fluid of feeling, and she lay there crying in unconscious inarticulate cries'_

Bella breathed heavily as she flicked back to the title page, knowing immediately what she would find there – D.H. Lawrence, the infamous book that had caused so much outcry so many years ago. She had been tempted many times over the years to read it, but it had almost seemed to improper to do so. Bella hesitated for a minute, then slipped the worn little book into her bag before climbing into the driver's seat.

She pulled up at home and it was only when she saw her truck already parked there that she was reminded that she was supposed to go back to the Cullen's. At that moment Charlie's head popped round the door and he gave her a cheery wave so she picked up her bag and headed in to greet him. She made Charlie some sandwiches and curled up on the sofa, listening as the rain battered against the window panes again. Charlie was enjoying a fishing programme and so Bella fished around in her bag until her hand rested on the little covered book.

Bella was so engrossed in story of Connie's experiences that she barely registered the doorbell ringing and Charlie moving across to answer it until he addressed her directly "Err Bella, Edward is here and he's very wet". Bella shut the book quickly, her face colouring as she took in Edward's soaked form "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to…" she turned her gaze from the very appealing sight of Edward's wet clothes clinging to his body to her father's confused face "pick you up".

Charlie rolled his eyes at her "Ok, well I let you both get sorted out, I've got some stuff to do at the station". As the door closed behind him Bella's attention was once again consumed by the beautiful man in front of her. The beautiful man in a soaked cream lined shirt that clung to every muscle and sinew of his arms and chest.

"Edward" she breathed "you didn't need to come in the rain, here let me help you". Bella hands touched the buttons of the shirt and she began the heady quest of trying to relieve him of the sodden clothing.

"Alice was worried, you disappeared for a while, she said I should come" he replied in a controlled voice, clipped even, as if he was trying not to use to much breath. Bella finished with the buttons, her hands trembling as her fingertips grazed his cool skin.

"I had coffee with Emily" She shrugged as she inhaled the sweet scent of him, moving closer as she ghosted her hands across his shoulders, sliding the shirt from him. She inhaled again, the desperate warmth building inside her, they were alone. Edward's bare skin called to her, it demanded her attention and she raised her lips to his as she reached for his belt buckle.

Edward was motionless, one of her hands rested on his firm stomach as Bella began to image what it must feel like, what a beautiful thing it would be to feel Edward's _whirpool of sensations_. She boldly traced her fingers downwards, wanting to know, wanting to know him in his very perfection. Her fingertips felt like they came alight as they suddenly made contact with the firmness that was hidden under the wet pants.

She gasped in delight and then again in shock and pain as her wrist was gripped firmly and she was pushed backwards, stumbling and falling to the floor. Her eyes whipped to Edward's and she flinched at the anger she saw clearly written there.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her, and in that moment shame and self-loathing flooded her mind. She had just wanted to know him, to truly know him, to love him with her whole self.

Tears prickled at her eyes and she pulled herself up off the floor holding her wrist. Edward's eyes narrowed in on her wrist and softened "Are you alright Bella, my darling I'm sorry, you caught me off guard. I thought we'd discussed this, you can't go doing things like that. It's much too dangerous".

Bella nodded sadly "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I'm fine, its nothing." Edward nodded his head, appearing unsettled. She stood up straighter and smoothed her clothes trying hard not to look at him as he struggled back into the wet shirt. "You should go, get dried and changed, that sort of thing" she said flatly. He nodded reluctantly "I'll come back later on, as usual?" the questioning tone in his voice nearly brought her to tears again.

"Of course" she gave him a weak smile and he turned towards the door, picking up the car keys from the side. "Oh, and Edward, about earlier…" he looked at her in confusion and she smiled more brightly "English literature…I'd like to study early twentieth century English literature". Edward's posture relaxed significantly "a very good choice Bella, very appropriate for a lady". He smiled and nodded before heading out of the door and Bella stood still until she heard the car pull away.

She curled back up on the sofa and rubbed her face before picking up the little book again and immersed herself back into Connie's '_growing restlessness'_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another short chapter, just getting into the flow of the story, hopefully will lengthen out soon.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, blah blah blah.**

* * *

After a short while she was roused once again from her book, this time by the shrill sound of the telephone. She took a few deep breaths and tried to steady her heartbeat before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Bella said somewhat breathlessly.

"Hi Bella, It's Emily, look I just wanted to say thank you again for preventing my public hissy fit and wondered if I could persuade you to dinner tonight if you've not got any plans?" Emily paused for a response.

Bella hesitated a little "I'm not sure, I mean, Sam's not exactly going to be over the moon about it is he?" There hadn't been any out and out antagonism recently and Bella wasn't sure that rocking the boat was a good thing.

Emily's voice went quiet "Bella please? I feel like I might throttle him at any minute and then I feel like all I want to do is hug him. You're the only person who understands how annoying they can be, please Bella, don't let me kill my idiot boyfriend before he makes an honest woman out of me".

Bella had to laugh at her blackmailing pleading "Well, if it's to save his life how can I possibly refuse?" She could hear her giggling, "Good, I'll see you around six then" Emily confirmed. Bella glanced at the clock and realised it gave her a few more hours to find out what on earth Connie was going to do.

By five o'clock, Bella had forced herself to put the book down and was pacing around the kitchen fanning herself and drinking cold water. She was feeling very highly strung and although she was tempted to sit down and read some more she knew that she would be in no fit state to be appropriate company for dinner if she did so. So putting the little book carefully in her bag before locking the house she decided to head down to Emily's early and see if she could help out with dinner.

As she pulled up outside she could hear angry voices floating out of the windows. She slammed the truck door loudly, hoping that it would announce her arrival and effectively end any further disagreements between Emily and Sam. As she knocked on the door Emily swung it open quickly and pulled her into a hug "Oh thank God" Emily cried, "Now at least we might be able to balance out all this excess testosterone". Bella was very surprised to see Jake leaning against the far wall, and no sign of Sam at all. She looked back and forth between Jake and Emily, was Emily fighting with everyone today?

Jake threw up his hands in despair "Look, you won't listen to a sensible explanation, that's not my fault. You threw Sam out, that's not my fault. You knew he would send someone to guard you, also not my fault!"

Bella looked at Emily again in shock "You threw him out?" Emily was now the one to waving her arms "Not out out, just get out before I beat you with a rolling pin out". She gestured wildly at Jake "Please take him away from me, I don't want to talk to any of them". Emily turned to Jake with a frown "There's wood that needs chopping, can you at least be useful if you are going to be lurking around?" Jake spun on his heel and slammed out the back door, barely glancing at Bella.

Bella stared wide eyed at Emily before rushing over and wrapping her arms around her. "I feel like I'm going crazy, every word they say I can't work out whether to believe it or not. I just feel like I'm not in control of my life" Emily whimpered. Then she straightened up "Look, can you explain it to Jake, so that he can get Sam to understand, if anyone can make sense of this whole thing it's you".

Bella shrugged her shoulders "Wow, I guess, but to be honest aren't I normally the 'in-the-middle-of-the-drama-girl' rather than the sensible fix-it girl?" Emily nodded and then smiled "Please?" she returned to some furious chopping and Bella pushed through the door that Jake had slammed out of.

Outside, she could see Jake near a large wood pile. He was swinging a huge axe with ease, his muscles rippling at each strike. His face was set in a grimace. She approached cautiously and tried to catch his eye "Hey?" she said quietly. Jake nodded and swung the axe again. He seemed so much older again, the weight of the war with the newborns still resting on him. Bella tried to joke, "Feels like she's stealing my drama spotlight a little". Jake's eyes caught hers and she saw the warmth shift into them and a little crease formed at the corner of his mouth.

"I think that's why I got nominated for guard duty, all my experience with certain people's temper tantrums." Bella exhaled loudly "Excuse me?" and raised her eyebrows. Jake shrugged and smiled. They fell back into a more comfortable silence.

Bella sat down on a log and tried to work out what to say. She could see what Emily was trying to understand but couldn't work out how to phrase it best. As she pondered she watched Jake work. She let her eyes wash over him, watching as his body moved. Then suddenly something in the light of the setting sun caught her eye. She stood up and moved closer, causing Jake to pause in his swing for fear of knocking in to her.

Reaching out gently she traced her finger over his shoulder blade, running her fingertips over the slightly ridged bite marks. "I thought they'd fade", Jake's voice was almost a whisper, "but they don't do they". Bella shook her head silently. She assumed that when his body had healed itself, that it would have healed all of it. "I'm sorry" she breathed. She said the words a thousand times since that terrible day but she'd never meant it as much as she did right now.

Bella felt as if she was being torn right down the middle, once again her finger tips felt as if they were alight and the fire was burning its way right to the centre of her, the very core of her being. Her mind was screaming that she should step back, put distance between them, go back to the clearly defined boundary lines that she had set up when Edward came back to her from the Volturi, but her body was urging her to step forwards, the taste the heat, to allow him to ignite her as he done that cold and snowy morning. She wanted nothing more that to feel alive right now, to feel whole.

But she refused to give in to either desire, and remained motionless instead. Her fingers still resting on his shoulder blade, nothing more. "He loves her, you know" Jake said quietly. "He doesn't see anything else, just her".

Bella nodded "but the lies, how can he lie?" Jake's head dropped back, as if he was searching the sky for an answer and Bella felt the pull to stroke her fingers through his cropped hair. "They're not lies exactly. Just desperate attempts to be what she needs him to be." Bella allowed her finger to trace the scar again and heard a soft whimper escape from Jake's lips. It would be so easy, her traitorous body suggested, just give in, but her angry head reminded her of how wrong it would be.

"He wants to love her, every single part of her, to worship her, to adore her, to be perfect for her" Jake whispered. Bella shook her head "It doesn't get to be like that, a person can't be perfect all the time". She took a second to flex her wrist, and was reminded of the earlier less than perfect moment.

Jake continued "He knows, that's why he sent me, she needs to be angry with him, but she needs to be protected, kept safe even though she won't let him. He loves her that completely that he accepts his limitations, so the need he cannot fulfil, I will".

She took a deep breath and tried to fight down the heat bubbling inside her, stupid book, now she was hearing suggestive comments everywhere. She looked at Jake in confusion, he had specifically said before that he wanted her to give Edward up, there was no possible way they he had meant anything by that other than his allegiance to the pack and to the safety of the imprints. There was no possible way he was suggesting…

The back door swung open and Emily waved to them, her earlier anger forgotten, "Jake, Bella, dinners ready". Jake moved forwards, setting down the axe and walking towards the house. Bella's fingers felt like they were screaming out at the absence of his skin and a steady blush crept over her face. He paused after a few paces and turned back to her "Aren't you going to come Bella?"

She blinked rapidly, blushing again. Stupid stupid book, what was she thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to the lovely reviewers, have a great weekend.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM, italic quotes belong to D.H. Lawrence.**

* * *

Dinner passed pleasantly, Emily appeared in much better spirits and was talking animatedly with Bella about a movie adaptation that had recently come out on DVD and Bella found herself happily agreeing to a movie night later in the week. She found herself much more comfortable in Emily's presence now, and rather than continually comparing herself and focusing on what she perceived to be her own failings, she found herself noticing a lot more similarities in interests.

They were talking about the books that Emily had given her when Bella found herself announcing that she had decided to study English Literature. Almost a soon as the words were out, Bella bit her lip nervously. She couldn't work out what on earth had possessed her to mention it and she was conscious of the fact that Jake's fork was motionless in the air, having seemingly frozen on his way to take another bite.

Her mind was reeling and Bella stood and excused herself to use the bathroom. As she locked the door she leaned against breathing heavily. What was she thinking, why did she mention it? After all school was just a cover story, wasn't it? Did she…Did she actually want to go to school? Why was this happening now? If she went to school that would mean delaying all of her plans for four more long years. That would put over five years age difference between herself and Edward. But it would mean four more years with Charlie, four more years of having friends, of being able to be around the res.

Bella gripped the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, staring at the face that looked back at her. She hated making decisions, hated choices, hated choosing. She ran the water absent-mindedly. A lot could happen in four years, she could do a lot in four years. A dangerous desire ran through her – she could fulfil a lot of her human needs in four years. Bella's hand trembled as she remembered the sound that Jake had made when she had touched the scar, what sound would he make if she touched him elsewhere…

She closed her eyes furiously, angry at herself. She loved Edward, he was right for her, he was her future. But she thought back to her book, Clifford had actually seemed to prefer Connie's company with the _grand joyful cheerfulness_ that having her other needs taken care had brought. She thought again of Edward's terrifying anger earlier and rubbed at her wrist thoughtfully. Perhaps she shouldn't make him angry any more? Perhaps it was best not to try to touch him again? She ran her thumb over her fingertips, imagining again the sensation of Jake's warm skin under them, perhaps…just perhaps?

"Bella, are you ok?" Emily knocked on the door and Bella broke from her musings. "I'm fine, sorry, just a second" she stuttered, turning off the tap abruptly and drying her hands. "Sorry" she mumbled as she headed back to the table. She couldn't meet Jake's gaze as she sat back down, and was thankful when his head turned towards the door. "Sam wants to know if he's allowed dinner" Jake said quietly looking towards Emily, she nodded and stood up, going over to the stove and taking out a large plate of food. She set it down at the table and gathered up other dishes taking them over to the sink.

Bella hid a smirk as Sam slunk through the door. She was so used to seeing him as their powerful leader, but his furtive glances between Jake and the kitchen had her smothering her laughter. As he sat himself down she caught whispers between him and Jake. "How much trouble am I in this time?" Sam whispered. Jake appeared to concentrate for a moment then leant over "less than last month, but more than the frying pan time". Sam frowned as Bella stared wide eyed at them both. She lowered her own voice "Are you serious, she hit you with a frying pan, what did you do?" Sam frowned and glanced at the kitchen, wincing slightly as Emily's voice could be heard "You can tell her you know, I can hear you when you're whispering, just because I don't have all super-special hearing" Emily said crossly then continued "and Jake you're wrong, this is so much worst than last month".

Sam heaved a sigh and began trying to eat. He pointed his fork at Bella fiercely "Do you have any idea what it is like to try to please someone, when they change their mind every thirty seconds?" Bella pondered this for a moment, trying to tally this with other things she had heard about imprinting. "So Sam, in a nutshell, the imprint compels you to please Emily" Bella asked quietly. She could hear as Emily stopped the washing up, clearly interested in Sam's answers. Sam nodded. "Does it compel you to do things you don't want to?" Sam looked at her intently, "not exactly, it doesn't make me act against my wishes, if that's what you mean, but it does make things more tolerable I suppose".

Bella heard and angry crash from the kitchen and hurriedly responded "Can you give me a specific example?" Sam looked pensive "Ok, well how about this, I hate shopping, hate it with an absolute passion, but Emily likes it, so if she says 'Do you want to go shopping', because it makes her happy, the imprint helps me hate it a bit less so I would say yes". Bella nodded, "Ok, so if Emily wanted the sky to be pink and asked you if the sky was pink, you would say…?" Sam grimaced a little and quietly answered "Yes". Bella was quickly able to see where the problem lay, "and then if she changed her mind and wanted it to be green and asked you if it was green you would say…?" Sam leaned back in his chair and chewed slowly, heaving a sigh "Yes".

Bella could hear Emily softly crying in this kitchen. The imprint made her angry again, why couldn't it understand that that wasn't helpful. Then she stopped and turned back to Sam quickly "But if she just asked you what colour the sky was?" Sam looked at her oddly and shrugged his shoulders "well the sky is just blue isn't it?" Bella let out a little grin, she was good at this game, remembering how she had been able to help Jake to get round the Alpha gagging order before. "So what did you think of the dress Emily was wearing earlier?" Sam shrugged again "She looked pretty, her skin shone".

Bella sighed, men! "No Sam, the dress itself, what did you think of the dress?" Sam looked at her like she had two heads and looked at Jake for assistance who also shrugged his shoulders. Emily had come out of the kitchen and was standing holding a dishcloth in her hands. "Sam, do you even remember what dress Emily asked about this morning?" He chewed his lip thoughtfully "Is she going to get upset again if I say I don't?" Bella let out a groan "So you are honestly saying that you didn't notice any similarity or have any specific memories when you saw that dress?" Sam looked like he was being asked to figure out a very complicated maths equation. "It's just clothes, does it look pretty, doesn't it look pretty, I don't get why I got it wrong, she DID look pretty".

Bella looked at Emily and smiled, "Well there's your answer, he is just a male idiot, he didn't actually mean to hurt you". Sam stood up quickly, a tremor present in his arms that Bella had come to recognise "Of course I didn't, why would I want to hurt her? How in hell can a dress hurt you?" Bella stood up and walked around the table, facing Sam directly. She could see Jake's muscles twitching as he prepared himself automatically to protect her from Sam's anger. She took a deep breath "Sam, you sent her out wearing the same dress that Leah was wearing when you announced your engagement" Bella chewed her lip and waited for it to sink in. Sam's face turned from anger to horror and he rushed to Emily wrapping her in his embrace.

"Baby, I am so sorry, you have to believe that it just didn't even occur to me, I didn't even remember, It's like I don't remember anything before you came in and made me whole". Emily wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have over-reacted, you know how I get at this time". She kissed him fiercely and Sam responded passionately, pressing her back against the wall. Bella gasped as Sam's hand ran down Emily's side before cupping her buttocks and lifting her onto the counter. She jumped as she felt Jake's hand take hers and he raised his eyebrow and winked "And that is our cue to leave Bella, the world is safe for another day".

Jake pulled on her hand and led her towards the door, she stopped and reached out for her bag, briefly glancing over her shoulder. She blushed deeply as she saw Sam press himself between Emily's legs, Emily curling them around his waist to clasp him against her, passionate moans escaping from both of them. She turned her head away embarrassed and let Jake pull her through the door.

The cool air hit her immediately, contrasting with the heat that had been inside the little house and she shivered. She felt more alive at this moment than she had done in months. She could feel her heart beating against her chest, she could feel her skin reacting to the cold, she could feel the heat that burnt in her core. Jake ran his finger up her arm gently, like fire cutting through the ice and she stuttered "Will they be ok?" Jake's finger paused at her shoulder then delicately began to run down her back. She felt like it blazed fire in its path, the skin he touched finally awake, finally aware of itself.

"It's just passion, desire, it's nothing to be afraid of. It makes everything fierce, makes it powerful. They fight, they love, they desire, it's all just passion. It might not be polite, or pretty, or appropriate, but they are alive with the passion". Bella could felt the warmth of the air he breathed tingling against the back of her neck. "It's the energy of the world Bella, and we are connected to that energy, it's the sun that warms you as you lay on the beach, it's the food that satisfies the hunger in your belly, it's the energy that makes you dance with joy and fuck until you cum".

She felt her knees weaken as he cussed. She wanted him now, she wanted the rawness, the passion, the desire, she wanted to be on fire, she wanted to be consumed by him. But instead he drew back and opened the door of the truck. He smiled at the floor, not at her and looked up with hooded eyes "It's time for good girls like you to get home Bella, remember there are wild things in the woods at night".

Bella opened her mouth to speak but Jake put his finger gently across it, startling her, he stroked it gently across her lower lip and she was overwhelmed by the urge to suck it into her mouth, to taste him, to have him within her. He smiled and withdrew his finger "Goodnight Bella". He shut the door as she entered and she fumbled trying to get the keys in the ignition. She glanced down to try and position it correctly and when she looked up again she gasped as she realised he had gone.

Her breath was coming in pants as she drove back. Her hands were trembling on the wheel. She felt like she was being consumed by fire from within. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she pulled over to the side of the road, hot tears trickled down her face. What was happening to her? She loved Edward but there was no way she could deny it any longer, she wanted Jake as well. She wanted Edward to hold her hand and adore her and cherish her, but she wanted Jake to push her to the ground, to touch her, to bury himself inside her. Oh God she thought desperately, she wanted him to fuck her.


End file.
